Pale Hues
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Three Shot Incomplete] A long time ago, there were nine rings of mortal men. Rings of power that corrupted them through the Dark Lord Sauron. Long thought to be a legend, Yuka discovers there is more to the new boy, Ranma, than meets the eye. Last added,
1. Chapter 1 : The Legacy

Pale Hues  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Lord of the Rings is  
owned by JRR Tolkein. Anything else is property of their own creations.  
  
Chapter 1 : The Legacy  
  
===================  
  
The streets of Nerima were painted in dark hues as night fell over its  
denizins. Lights appeared from the overhead lamps as people closed up shop,  
some opening for the night. Rain fell from the skies as thunder threatened  
to roar overhead in a cacaphony of cannon shot echoes.  
  
Then, softly, there was a tapping of boots on the pavement. People, despite  
their hurry, paused to look at the stranger who had entered the ward of  
Japan.  
  
He was dressed head to toe in black, a long ragged looking cloak covering  
his face, the darkness illuminating nothing of his features beneath the dark  
hood. Fingers covered in metal jointed gloves were seen as he strode through  
the darkness without heeding the light or anything around him. The few who  
stared felt a chill rush down their spines before returning home.  
  
Pausing for a moment at a crossroad, he turned towards the left, seemingly  
uncaring. No sooner than he had moved into the alley, the darkness had  
seemed to swallow him up.  
  
===================  
  
Yuka looked up at her assailants in fear. There were five of them, possibly  
Furinkian students from their uniforms. The animal masks hid their lecherous  
leers but not their intent. Backing into a wall, one of the boys, obviously  
the leader, leaned in with a smirk. "You know what we want," he whispered  
with an edge of husky lust within his voice.  
  
Yuka whimpered but began to remove her dress, knowing that she couldn't  
possibly fight off five burly guys.  
  
An odd scraping was heard. The boys sprung up, upset that they had been  
found. Whirling, they found a dark stranger in the shadows. The leader  
sneered. "Look boys, a hero."  
  
The stranger said nothing as the boys encirled him, butterfly knives and  
other assorted weapons emerging from their pockets. They circled, taking  
jabs at him, laughing and jeering as he did not deem to flinch or move.  
  
Soon, the boys found him tiresome as the leader sneered. "You're no fun." He  
turned to Yuka who tried to run, but was caught by another boy.  
  
"What should we do with her, boss?" one asked.  
  
"We take care of her. This looser won't stop us." He turned towards the  
frightened girl with a sinister grin.  
  
"Let her go." The stranger had finally spoke, and his voice sounded like a  
cold chill. It almost sounded inhuman with the strange rasp to it.  
  
Despite the chills running down their spines, the leader pointed as he  
thumbed his nose. "Feh. Get him guys!"  
  
The boys rushed him. There was a flicker of movement and the boys collapsed  
to the ground, unconcious.  
  
In the strangers hand was a long blade, old and weathered grey with time.  
The pummel was pitch black with grey metal and it was long, at least four  
and a half feet long and wickedly sharp, much larger than anything they had  
seen. The grey metal seemed to gleam wickedly, as some unseen power  
glittered, revelling in the fight. The leader swallowed hard as the stranger  
stared at him. And for the instant, he could see his death within it. "What  
the hell are you?!" he exclaimed as the stranger never let his gaze stray  
from the pair.  
  
He made no reply as the stranger leapt at the boy. The boy screamed as the  
robes engulphed him and Yuka in a flash of movement.  
  
And then there was silence, and nothing left but a pile of bruised bodies  
laying on the ground, one atop another.  
  
==================  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Sayuri asked skeptically, picking up an octopus  
with her chopsticks.  
  
"No, I'm serious!" Yuka defended hotly. "The next thing I knew, I was  
standing in front of my house. And I have no idea how I got there."  
  
Akane stuffed her mouth with rice as she scowled. "Big deal. It's just some  
random loony who's trying to be a hero."  
  
"But what I don't get is that he didn't say a word during the exchange save  
for three words. Let her go." Yuka sighed. "If he wasn't all covered up with  
those black robes..."  
  
"Hold on here!" Sayuri exclaimed in shock. "Did you say black robes?" Yuka  
nodded. "And you didn't see his face, right?"  
  
"Yeah. What's the problem?"  
  
Sayuri and Akane exchanged glances. "Is it possible...?" Akane asked,  
looking at both girls, "That... that was the Witch-king?"  
  
A strangled gasp was heard from Yuka as she clapped her hands to Akane's  
mouth. "What are you talking about HIM for?" she demanded.  
  
"Look," Sayuri said in a hushed tone. "The Witch-king, from reports, was  
dressed like that and barely says a word. Some say he's an assasian, some  
say he's a hero. No one knows what he is, but the Japanese Police, the  
American Police and almost the entire world have been after him."  
  
"He's mysterious and has the sword people are calling the Pale Blade. Some  
say he's the real Witch-king from the Tokein books, others say he's just a  
ninja who took on the guise. Over the years, there has been Witch-king  
sightings, some hoaxes or other people impersonating him in a spree of  
murders. But every time they find the Witch-king, it turns out to be some  
random criminal who made a passable sword." Akane shoved a fish into her  
mouth. "I don't want to meet him in a dark alley."  
  
"But I'm SURE it was him!" Yuka protested. "You want proof?"  
  
The girls looked at each other as Sayuri nodded. "All right. What do you  
have in mind?"  
  
Yuka blinked at Sayuri and Akane's quick agreement. "Then we'll go out  
tonight, and search for a mugging. Then we should find the Witch-king,  
okay?"  
  
Sayuri paled as Akane shook for a moment. But regaining their composure,  
they nodded. A cleared throat behind them made them startle. "Nabiki!" Akane  
exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"  
  
Nabiki displayed a slight interest. "I've heard you talking," she said,  
sitting down. "And this is most interesting indeed."  
  
"Please Nabiki," Yuka breathed, "If someone finds out the Witch-king could  
be here, the police could be swarming all over this place."  
  
"I have no intention to expose you, Yuka," Nabiki said, waving it off.  
"Instead, I want to join you, to get photographs of the Witch-king."  
  
Akane blinked. "Nabiki, why?"  
  
"Because dear sister, it could be worth thousand or millions of yen. If this  
so called Witch-king is real, his picture alone will give us lots of money."  
Nabiki answered.  
  
Sayuri sighed. "I suppose Akane could protect three of us," she said,  
looking at the dark haired girl.  
  
"All right," Akane said with a sigh. "Yuka, we'll meet you tonight at  
eight."  
  
=====================  
  
"It's dark." Sayuri wished she carried a weapon like a blunt instrument like  
Akane periodically did, but Akane should be good enough to defend all three  
of them. Nabiki strode behind them, camera in hand and Yuka lead the way  
with a flashlight illuminating the dark alley ways.  
  
"There should be a mugging somewhere," Yuka said, the light bobbing in the  
dark. "This is Nerima and there does seem to be a few thugs here."  
  
Akane cracked her knuckles. "We'll find something eventually."  
  
Yuka stopped abruptly, the girls bumping into her. "Did you hear that?" she  
asked.  
  
"What?" The girls paused to listen. An odd metallic scraping was heard as  
Yuka exclaimed, "That's the same sound! It's him!"  
  
Nabiki frowned. "It's close. Maybe around the corner."  
  
"You check it out," Sayuri said, pushing Akane forwards.  
  
Akane scowled but did so. Cautiously, she peered around the corner and  
sighed in relief. "It's only a cat," she said, turning back and stiffling a  
shriek of terror.  
  
Standing behind them, was a dark, looming form in black robes.  
  
"The the the..." Nabiki stuttered, staring into the depths of the hood,  
finding nothing.  
  
"The Witch-king!" Sayuri shrieked as the girls ran away.  
  
Yuka turned but suddenly, slipped in a puddle left over by the brief  
rainstorm. She landed heavily with a thud as Akane turned towards her. She  
paled as the Witch-king stooped down, one long metal covered hand reaching  
for her. "Yuka!"  
  
Yuka waited for the cold grip to encircle her throat. But it never came.  
Opening her eyes, she looked up at the hand outstretched in wait. It was  
then that Akane barreled into the Witch-king.  
  
It reeled and stumbled back with an audible thud, it's head crashing against  
the pavement, bouncing once and coming to a rest.  
  
Akane was pale as Sayuri and Nabiki ran up. "I... I killed him," Akane said,  
wide eyed in horror.  
  
Yuka sat up, looking at the fallen form. She closed her eyes, breathed and  
then crawled over towards the Witch-king, laying a hand on his chest.  
  
"Yuka, get away from him!" Sayuri exclaimed in shock.  
  
Yuka blinked. "He's... he's not dead," she said, laying her ear to his  
chest. "He's still breathing, but barely."  
She looked up. "We need to get him to a doctor, right away!"  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Sayuri cried but was stopped by Nabiki.  
  
"Sayuri, this could make our families famous," she said seriously. "The  
first to take down the Witch-king and survive doing so."  
  
"We can't bring him to the hospital," Akane said, grasping one of his arms.  
"Lets take him to Dr. Tofu's place."  
  
Yuka slung his arm around her shoulder as she grunted. "He's heavy."  
  
Sayuri shook her head. "This is so nuts."  
  
======================  
  
Dr. Tofu Ono had seen a lot of things in his lifetime. Nothing prepared him  
for the events tonight. Checking the pacient once again, making sure the  
restaining straps were firmly around his arms and legs and the ancient sword  
out of reach, he sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  
  
Emerging from the examination room, Yuka and the other girls sat, waiting.  
"He'll be fine," he said. "A bit of a head injury but nothing serious."  
  
Yuka sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."  
  
Ono sat down, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes from his abrupt  
awakening. "This is quite a find you girls have," he said. "If this really  
is the Witch-king, then what are you planning to do with him?"  
  
"Not sure really," Sayuri answered.  
  
"We were planning on getting a true picture of him," Nabiki said, gesturing  
to what had been a camera, now a rain soaked camera due to falling from her  
hands into a puddle. "But..."  
  
Akane sighed. "I shouldn't have pushed him. It's my fault he's injured."  
  
A low groan came from the other room as Ono stood up. "We should check on  
him."  
  
=====================  
  
The Witch-king turned towards Ono and the girls who entered. "Why..." he  
rasped, "am I tied down?"  
  
"We couldn't take a chance," Ono replied, surprised at the calm voice of the  
figure. The ones who met him found his voice to be deadly calm, icy and  
evil.  
  
"I see..." He looked over to see his sword leaning on the side of the wall.  
"You have disarmed me."  
  
"We couldn't take the chance of you trying to kill us either," Ono replied,  
a bit nervously.  
  
He chuckled. "I never kill my oponents. I merely... incapacitate them." He  
squirmed. "May I be set free?"  
  
"Are you going to kill us?" Sayuri asked fearfully.  
  
"I never kill." There was a note of sincerity in his voice. "Please."  
  
Yuka walked over and released his arms. He sat up and released his feet.  
"Thank you." He then took up his sword and placed it within his dark robes.  
"I must leave now, for daylight is coming, and I must rest."  
  
"Wait!" The Witch-king turned at the voice of Yuka. "Will we see you again?"  
  
"One who dwels in the shadows is frivilous, carefree. I will be back when  
you call." And with that, he vanished into the shadows.  
  
======================  
  
The bell rang as Akane finished up her early morning fights with both the  
hentai horde and Kuno. Walking into the room as the second bell rang, she  
sat down. "Morning."  
  
Yuka smiled. "Morning Akane."  
  
"Morning Akane," Sayuri replied, looking like she hadn't slept well.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Akane asked.  
  
"I didn't sleep well," Sayuri said. "Kept thinking about you know who."  
  
"Besides you know who, did you hear? We're getting a new student today!"  
Yuka exclaimed.  
  
"In the middle of the semester?" Akane asked. "Odd time."  
  
The door opened as the young disiplinary and teacher, Hinako Ninomiya strode  
in. "We have a new student today. He has just transfered from England."  
  
A low mummur went up as a tall japanese boy with black hair in a ponytail  
walked in. He was dressed in the regulation Furinkian male uniform. On one  
of his hands was a curious black glove and the other was a elaborate ring.  
"This is Ranma Tokien from England," Hinako said, earning curious mummurs  
from the group. "Introduce yourself please."  
  
"I'm Ranma Tolkien, no relation to JRR Tolkien save for a distant uncle. I  
was adopted by an English family who is the 122nd in line to the England  
throne. I've decided to study abroad and return to my home of birth."  
  
"Thank you. There is a seat next to Miss Yuka Yagami."  
  
Ranma sat down as he nodded. "Hello."  
  
Yuka smiled. "Hello. That's a nice ring."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
=================  
  
Experimental Fanfiction. My first crack at a Ranma fusion with Lord of the  
Rings. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2 : The Nine Walkers

Pale Hues  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : Open Mouth, Insert Disclaimer...  
  
Chapter 2 : The Nine Walkers  
  
=======================  
  
"One Ring to find them, and in the darkness bind them."  
  
Yuka shuddered as the words echoed in her mind. Slamming the book shut, she dared not read it anymore. After searching in the library for things about the Witch-king, she had come across an old story trilogy well known in the literary circles as The Lord Of the Rings. The echoes of the ancient elven script haunted her as she set the book down. "The One Ring," she mummured to herself, gathering her books. "Could it be?"  
  
"Something the matter?" Yuka jumped and spun to see the friendly face of the young Tolkien who stood behind her. "Oh, Lord of the Rings. My, no one reads that book anymore."  
  
"I just found it really," Yuka replied, heart racing. She had not heard the young man sneak up on her, a testomony of silent walking.  
  
"What did you think of it?" he asked. The mere question seemed to burn into her soul as she closed the book and raced out.  
  
"I gotta be going, see you later!" she exclaimed hurridly, running out the door.  
  
Ranma straightened up as he turned and smiled. "One down, eight to go." And unseen to everyone in the small library, his ruby red ring glowed.  
  
========================  
  
"I'm home," Yuka exclaimed as the door shut behind her.  
  
"Welcome home dear," her mother, Michiko said, stirring a pot on the stove. "Did you have a good day at school?"  
  
Yuka had to nod tiredly. "Yes mama, it was fine."  
  
"Betcha she got in trouble," chirped Katsuhito, her younger brother who sat at the table.  
  
Her father remained buried behind the newspaper. "Don't tease your sister, Katsuhito," he said without looking over the paper.  
  
Yuka flopped onto the couch as she dug into her book bag. A puzzled expression came over her face as she pulled out the thick leather copy of The Lord of the Rings. Yuka nearly dropped it in shock. "Great, I forgot to return this," she said half to herself as she set the book aside.  
  
"It's good to see you reading something new," her mother said from the stove.  
  
"Yeah, if that'll make any difference." Katsuhito took the moment to cross his eyes and stick his tongue out at Yuka. Yuka stuck her tongue out at him as she gathered her things.  
  
"I'll be in my room," she announced, dragging the heavy book behind her, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon," her mother called out as Yuka closed the door on her.  
  
=====================  
  
Yuka sighed as she flopped down on her bed, staring up at the poster of her favorite singer. "I'll bet Miss Aino doesn't have anything to worry about," she grumbled, turning onto her stomach. "Martial artists, mass destruction, a supposed murderer in town...."  
  
The book lay beside her, enticing her sences with the rich scent of old leather. Something within her wanted to read the book, even though those few words scared her out of her mind. "One Ring..." she whispered, pulling the book to the floor and flipping it open to a random page.  
  
"... Upon it sat a shape, black-mantled, huge and threatening. A crown of steel he bore, but between rim and robe naught was there to seem save only a deadly gleam of eyes: the Lord of the Nazgul. To the air he had returned summoning his steed ere the darkness failed, and now he was come again, bringing ruin, turning hope to despair, and victory to death. A great black mace he wielded...."  
  
====================  
  
Eowyn stood firm against the Lord of the Nazgul, eyes alight with rage and courage. Her sword, a puny thing against the mighty mace of the Witch-king. Behind him, stood a little man, no smaller than four feet and wielding a sword found near the regions of the barrow-weights. "You shall not pass," she hissed as the large creature lumbered forwards.  
  
The Witch-king only laughed in responce as his blow struck her shield and armor, the first blow shattering the shield into splinters. Eowyn only stood firm as she swung blow after blow. The Witch-king pressed onwards, gaining the upper hand.  
  
Suddenly, he howled as Merry's sword sundered his legs and back in two, the barrow blade smoking as it passed through false sinew and muscles that held the wraith up. And with that, the blade of Eowyn passed through the space between his mantle and crown.  
  
And thus, the Witch-king ceased to exist, as a single ring clattered to the ground.  
  
===================  
  
Yuka snapped into reality as she heard her mother calling for supper. Gathering her wits and removing a clear shine of sweat from her face with a handy edge of her blanket, she called out to her, closing the book with a thud. "I'll never read that again," she vowed, heading out for supper.  
  
===================  
  
The next day, Yuka felt relieved that it was sunday, as she had no school for the day. A day of rest for her and her classmates, mainly due to the fact that a late night fight had demolished most of the school, and would take more than a week to fix due to the amount of broken material left over. As she dressed for the day, the book still remained where it had been, sitting there on the floor. The engraved crest seemed to stare at her as she tried to ignore it's piercing gaze.  
  
"It's just a book," she whispered to herself, sliding it underneath her bed. "There's nothing like that here now.... I hope."  
  
Walking downstairs, she found her father brooding over the newest paper. "Morning papa, mama, Hito."  
  
Katsuhito stuck his tongue at her as she replied in kind. "What's up for today?"  
  
"Nothing really," Yuka replied, sitting down for breakfast.  
  
"A young gentleman called this morning, dear," her mother said, setting down the morning meal. "He asked if you were available at noon."  
  
"Did he leave a message?" Yuka felt flushed, since most guys ignored her from school. "Who was it? Did he leave a name?"  
  
"He said his name was Ranma Tolkien and he wanted to meet you at the old Clark and Gable bookstore on 53 street at ten." Her mother looked at her and smiled warmly. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Yuka flushed deeply. "NO! Just a friend from school really." Inwardly, she wondered why Ranma was calling her. She didn't know him very well save in passing. "I guess I'll go meet him."  
  
"Oh, one more thing. He said to wear shorts and a t-shirt, something you can exersize in. Is he your trainer for gymnastics?"  
  
Yuka blinked. "Um... yeah," she lied lamely as she attacked her food.  
  
===================  
  
"Clark and Gable Bookstore." Yuka looked at the carved panel wood as she steeled herself. Opening the door, the smell of old books reached her, the musty tang of old leather greeting her nostrils. An old bell jangled at the entrance as Ranma Tolkien looked up at her from behind the counter, a worn leather bound book in his hands. "Ranma?" she asked.  
  
"Yuka, you came." Storing the book away, Ranma stood up. "Welcome to Clark and Gable. I trust you got my message?"  
  
Yuka nodded, unsure of the situation at hand. "Yeah, um, what's so important that you called?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Ranma walked to the back of the store and pulled out a large book. On the side, there sat a keyhole which he slotted an old looking key into, unlocking the book. "You have been reading Lord of the Rings, correct?"  
  
Yuka's heart pounded at the mention of the book. "Yes, I have."  
  
"There were nine," he said, his voice distant as he opened the book, revealing eight rings laying in the false book, one missing. "Nine Rings, borne to mortal men doomed to die. But, nine walkers, opposed the Nazgul, the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
She swallowed. Hard. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"You," Ranma said, turning and withdrawing a fancy ring that gleamed elegantly in the light of the store. "are the decendant of Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You, hold the legacy of kings and queens. You, are the second, of the Fellowship."  
  
Yuka opened her mouth to protest but found no sound coming from it. "You know," Ranma said, his gaze penetrating. "You have always felt different, like you were special. Uncanny acts occour around you, the very fabric of space bows at your command. All you need, is Aragorns Ring. The Ring, of Kings."  
  
"I..." Yuka found her voice. "I can't! I mean, I'm just a school girl from Furinkian! I can't be a queen!"  
  
"You have the potential, the legacy, you MUST take it." Ranma held her hand as he pressed the ring into it. "You must help, gather the rest of the nine. Only then, we can stop the Nine. The Black Riders. And with it, the power of the One."  
  
"NO!" With a horrified scream, Yuka kicked away and burst out the door. Ranma watched her, holding his stomach in surprise. "Well, that went well," he mused to himself, fingering the ring on his finger.  
  
=================  
  
Yuka crashed into the park, tumbling through bushes and trees to find a place where she could hide. Hide from the destiny she knew was her own. No matter how much she tried to hide the fact, the ring pulsed warmly in her hand, feeling content in it's place.  
  
Stumbling to the base of a tree, Yuka buried her face in her hands. "I can't handle this!" she exclaimed to herself.  
  
Looking at the ring in her hand, she clenched her fist and tried to throw it... but stopped. Why? Why was she throwing it away?  
  
"I'm just a girl," she said to herself, looking at the beautiful ring. "Just a girl."  
  
"A girl with a destiny," the Ring whispered in a male voice. Yuka jerked. "Don't be afraid. I'm not evil. I never was."  
  
"Who... who are you?" she asked, astonished that the ring spoke.  
  
"I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. I, am your ancestor, the spirit of the ring."  
  
"But.. that can't be. You're just a charecter in a book."  
  
The ring seemed to shake it's head. "No, I was real, so many centuries ago. Let me tell you a story. Centuries ago, the Dark Lord Sauron created the One to rule all the Elven Rings of Power. We defeated him, and destroyed the Ring. To this end, we members of the Fellowship forged our own rings, Rings that would pass on our power when we passed on, to guide the people we need to set things right."  
  
"But what about Boromir? He died against the Uruk-hai." Yuka felt completely overwhelemed by now.  
  
"That is where the spirit of the Witch-King comes in. The soul freed from Sauron's evil, he vowed to set things right, and choose his avatar. Ranma, is his avatar."  
  
"Then, what... why, am I your avatar?"  
  
"You already know." The ring seemed to smile. "Now, take your destiny, and put me on. I will guide you through the rest."  
  
Yuka hesitated for the barest moments, and then, slipped the ring on.  
  
=================  
  
It walked, the sword of Minas Morgul in its hands.  
  
Draped in heavy black robes, it was a spirit given form. The power of darkness flowed from it, like a torential rain of evil. And at it's feet, a teenage girl sat, cowering. He looked down, and seemed to glare with sinister glee. And he raised his sword...  
  
=================  
  
Yuka gasped. "There's someone in trouble!"  
  
"Indeed," Aragorn said. "Take your power and help those in need!"  
  
Yuka hesitated, but then called out the words of power, instinctively thrusting her hand upwards.  
  
"Force of Aragorn, I Command Thee!"  
  
The world seemed to explode outwards as Yuka felt lights engulph her, the sound of energy playing over her body. She felt, Power. Enough power that it made her feel WONDERFUL. Like she could go ten times with Akane and win hands down. To fight demons and youma without breaking a sweat. She lowered to the ground and set off in a run.  
  
Elsewhere, Ranma looked up, and smiled to himself.  
  
=================  
  
The Nazgul raised his sword, Sayuri screamed...  
  
And a firey arrow smacked into it's side as it shrieked horribly, dancing around in flames.  
  
Sayuri looked up, half expecting to see the Sailor Senshi, as they appeared at monster attacks. Instead, there stood a girl holding a bow and wearing a quiver of arrows on her back. She was dressed in hunter green and brown, tracking colors that blended in with the trees around her, a dark cloak on her back. Bracers and sturdy boots were worn, and at her side she wore a long sword that gleamed in the afternoon light. "You will not harm her," the girl said, glaring out at the Nazgul that patted the flames from it's cape.  
  
Sayuri scrambled to the side. Even though she wore no mask, Sayuri couldn't tell who she was. The girl hooked her bow back onto her back, unsheathed the sword as she lunged at the Nazgul, crying "Elendil!"  
  
It was a dance, as the girl and Nazgul parried blade to blade, shining sparks emitting from the clash of metal on metal. The girl ducked under the vicious swing of the sword, and ran her own blade through the Nazgul. It keened shrilly as it collapsed into a heap of robes, a fine mist flowing free from the hood.  
  
Sheathing her sword, Yuka looked at Sayuri who stood up with some help. "Are you okay?" Yuka asked her best friend.  
  
"I'm fine, miss..." Sayuri's eyes were filled with admiration for her hero. "Can I have your name?"  
  
Instead of the typical, "Sayuri, it's me!", Yuka found herself saying, "I am the Second of the Nine. Till next time." Yuka walked away with Sayuri watching her, admiration in her expression.  
  
The Sailor Senshi appeared two minutes late, finding only a pile of robes and an old battered sword.  
  
==================  
  
The door jangled as Ranma looked up. "Hello Yuka." A hearty slap echoed across the room. "I guess I deserved that."  
  
Yuka folded her arms. "Damn straight."  
  
"I can't blame you," Ranma said, looking at the book and up at a painting of the Fellowship. "I wasn't so sure I could do this, gather the Nine." He smiled, despite the red handprint on his face. "But I think we could do this."  
  
"We?" Yuka asked in trepidation. "You mean, you, right?"  
  
"Who was the one who took out Ulaire Lenmeya? It was YOU. I'm not saying we'll do this alone, but we need to gather the Nine, before the rest of the Eight awaken. So, how was it, being one of the Nine for the first time?"  
  
"It was... wonderful, like I could do anything I wanted," Yuka admitted with a blush. "It seemed like I was invincible, a heady source of power flowing into my body."  
  
"Well that's good. I've already located the third of the Nine, the one bearing the mark of the ever faithful Samwise Gamgee. His name is..."  
  
==================  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"Yes Master Kuno?" Sasuke asked, kneeling before his master.  
  
"Prepare another flower order for Akane Tendo. I wish to woo her tonight."  
  
Sasuke sighed. "Yes Master."  
  
==================  
  
Authors Notes : I figured I couldn't pull it off without it becoming like an anime sentai series. I promise, no giant robots though.  
  
This is reaching far beyond the expectations of my original idea. Email me for more ideas or review. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Servitude

Pale Hues  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : This disclaimer brought to you by Kaiba Corp. Beware the Cute And Cuddly Blue Eyes White Dragon (tm)  
  
Chapter 3 : Servitude  
  
===================  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was lost. Which wasn't new.  
  
Scratching his head and going "Where the heck am I?", the young man searched vainly for the Tendo Dojo. Why? Because he had met a charming young lady known as Akane Tendo... and he had to get away from Mousse and Shampoo, the former trying to kill him, and the later, had defeated and now wishes to marry him.  
  
Yes fans, Ryoga Hibiki, due to the absence of Ranma during his training trip, has taken over generating the insanity, inadvertantly or conciously.  
  
At the moment, the young man stood in front of the Kuno Mansion, looking around for some sign of where he was. Of course, that was Kuno's cue to attack the Unworthy Cur who dares to woo the hand of Akane Tendo.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the dueling pair who were fighting with sword to umbrella and asked, "Does this happen a lot?"  
  
Yuka nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Kuno-sempai always fights Ryoga whenever he sees him, because Ryoga is trying to date Akane the proper way. And Akane likes him too."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Ah. Well, here we are, the Kuno's place." He knocked at the door, and waited for a short moment as a little man wandered out and nodded politely.  
  
"Hello," he said. "What brings you to Tatewaki-sama's home?"  
  
"Sasuke, I presume?" Ranma asked, earning a nod from the Ninja Servant. "I have come to offer you a deal."  
  
"I am sorry, but we do not invite door to door salesman." Sasuke tried to close the door but was caught momentarily by Ranma.  
  
"I am not a door to door salesman. Rather, I wish to speak to you personally."  
  
Sasuke blinked at that, knowing fully that people came to visit the Kunos, not him. "Oh, well, I do not know if I can entertain guests without the permission of my master and mistress. But I will take the blame. Please, come in."  
  
================  
  
"This is very good tea," Yuka said, sipping at her cup.  
  
"Thank you. It's an old family blend." Sasuke set down a plate of crumpets as he folded his hands before him. "Now, what is it that you wish to ask me?"  
  
Ranma reached into his pocket and withdrew a ring, different from the appearance of Yuka or his own, and set it before the table. "I wish to offer you this, and the power within."  
  
"It's just a ring. Very well made," Sasuke remarked critically. "What sort of power?"  
  
"It is a power that trancends time, this is the Ring of Samwise Gamgee." Ranma sipped at his tea. "You, are the one we were searching for. The third of the nine."  
  
"Nine?" Sasuke had a puzzled expression on his face. "Can you explain that?"  
  
"The Nine, opposing the Eight. We are the Fellowship of the Ring, sworn to defeat the evil power of the One, and the Hand of Sauron. This Ring, is yours, if you wish to claim it." Ranma stared at Sasuke who closed his eyes and exhaled.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I am sorry for taking up your time. We will partake of our leave." Ranma and Yuka got up, bowed and left on their own accord.  
  
Sasuke watched them go. He knew he should have helped them out the door, but something about the whole situation rang a note of familiarity in his mind. Something he read as a young boy, or was it something he heard from his Ninja Masters long ago? Then, he noticed they had left the ring, the leaf with the garnet within the middle of it, sitting on the coffee table. He scooped it up, unwilling for his master to find it, lest he pawn it off or give it to his "love."  
  
Outside, Yuka looked at her friend who stood, watching Ryoga fight Kuno. "What is it, Ranma?"  
  
"Nothing Yuka, it's just an old memory." Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, Ranma headed back towards the store. "We should get some rest, since there's classes tommorow. And most certianly, the rumor of the Second of the Nine will be in full swing."  
  
Yuka blushed. "Oh."  
  
====================  
  
Akane picked at her lunch, listning to Sayuri's glowing recount of the Second of the Nine. "... and then she ran that cloaked guy through! But she was so brave and galant, like a king or queen!"  
  
"Come on here," Daisuke said, shaking his head. "A girl with a sword and a bow that shoots flaming arrows? Get real! That's like saying Sailor Senshi are real."  
  
"Well, I saw the Sailor Senshi as well," Sayuri said, picking at her own lunch. "They didn't do anything though, since they arrived after that wierdo in the black robes was killed."  
  
"Was it the Witch-king?" Akane asked, stuffing an octopus into her mouth.  
  
Sayuri thought hard. "It looked like him, right down to the cloak and sword."  
  
"Then he must have gone bad or something," Ryoga added.  
  
"No way!" Yuka protested. "He saved me! He can't be evil!" Inwardly, she wished Ranma was there to defend himself.  
  
"It was a black robed seven foot thing in black robes and a freaky sword," Sayuri said, looking at her best friend. "Face it Yuka, he's a villian and we let him go."  
  
"Wait, you let the Witch-king go?" Hiroshi asked, appalled. "That's like letting a smart bomb launch! He could have killed Sayuri!"  
  
"What if it wasn't the Witch-king? What if it was some other black robed guy?" Yuka began to feel frustrated, having to defend Ranma without his help.  
  
"I say we go out and find this guy," Ryoga said, smacking his hand into his fist. "Lets see who this guy really is."  
  
Yuka tried not to growl in frustration. "All right. We all go, tonight."  
  
=================  
  
"So you're going Witch-king Hunting?" Ranma asked with a smirk.  
  
"I tried talking them out of it," Yuka said, pacing back and forth inside the room. "But nothing seems to work with those people!"  
  
"It's all right, Yuka," Ranma soothed. "Go with them tonight. I promise, something will happen."  
  
"Another one of your feelings, Ranma?" Yuka asked skeptically.  
  
"Call it a hunch."  
  
Yuka sighed. "Fine. I'll head out and meet them now. It's eight pm."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Go right ahead."  
  
=================  
  
"Sasuke!" Sasuke appeared before Kuno, looking at his master expectantly. "What have you news of Akane Tendo?"  
  
"Master, Akane Tendo is leaving her home, and meeting with a friends to find the legendary Witch-king. With her are several classmates and Ryoga Hibiki."  
  
Kuno grabbed his bokken. "Truely, fair Akane Tendo has fallen into the clutches of Ryoga Hibiki's grasp! The foul Sorcerer will not lead her into danger, not so long as I, Kuno Tatewaki, Age seventeen, the Blue Thunder of Furinkian High will live and breathe!" Thunder crashed. "Sasuke, my sword!"  
  
"Right away Tatewaki-sama." As Sasuke fetched Kuno's sword, Kuno went charging out the door, in persuit of the unseen assailant. Sasuke watched him go, and then paused. Digging into his pants, he found the Ring. Pausing in thought, he slipped it onto his finger and charged after Kuno, sword in hand.  
  
=================  
  
"Aragorn can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," Aragorn replied. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"When I called out 'Force of Aragorn, Imbune Me', was that so nessesary?"  
  
A pause. "Naw, that was just for show." Yuka crashed to the ground in a facefault.  
  
"Why did you tell me to do that then?" Yuka exclaimed angrily at her Ring of Power. "Wouldn't it be easier to make a few hand motions or just thrust up my hand and transform?"  
  
"Well yes, but you said it, not me. You said what came to your mind naturally. I didn't create my ring with a transformation phrase. You imbuned it, after watching so many anime and reading manga with shojo transformations."  
  
Yuka sweatdropped. "You mean I have to say that silly phrase all the time now?"  
  
"If you want. I'm not stopping you." There was a hint of mirth within the rings voice. "It's okay, really."  
  
Yuka sighed in aggrivation as she covered the ring on her hand, walking up to where the others stood. "Is everyone here?" she asked.  
  
Akane nodded. "Everyone's here. Now we go hunting." She brandished a mallet as Ryoga punched his hand into his fist. Daisuke and Hiroshi carried cameras and Sayuri held a bokken.  
  
An hour passed. Then two. The search continued. After a while, Yuka started to yawn when suddenly, she felt a tingling at the base of her neck. The tingle raised the hairs on her neck as she turned around, the night sky already darkening. "Did you feel that?" she asked.  
  
"Feel what?" Sayuri asked nervously. "Yuka you're creeping me out."  
  
A phosphoric lamp lit up, illuminating the group. Ryoga looked around, searching for what Yuka felt. Suddenly, he whipped around and threw two bandannas into the darkness. A shriek was heard, one inhuman shriek as two black robed creatures rushed out of the darkness.  
  
"Look out!" Ryoga blocked the sword strike of the first and dodged the second as Akane went to the second, mallet arcing down in a massive blow.  
  
The Nazgul caught her mallet and threw her to the ground, raising it's sword.  
  
"Akane!" Ryoga shouted, knocking a Nazgul back with his umbrella and rushed the Nazgul.  
  
Yuka backed away, fully knowing that she couldn't change without exposing herself to the group, when a third Nazgul came out of nowhere, blade swinging. Daisuke and Hiroshi yelped and Sayuri screamed.  
  
"Foul demon!" Suddenly, Kuno plowed into it, katana waving. The kendoist quickly drew the attention of the third Nazgul as Yuka backed up into the shadows. Bumping into something, a muffled "Ouch" came from it.   
  
"Sasuke?" she asked, turning to see the Ninja standing there. Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Miss Yuka, help me get everyone to safety," Sasuke said, jumping out of the shadows and siezing Sayuri's arm.  
  
Yuka grabbed Hiroshi and Daisuke, shouting, "Run! We'll follow behind!"  
  
Akane strained against the massive strength of the Nazgul known as Attea. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she shoved Attea away with a mighty push. Attea stumbled but brought up it's sword quickly in recovery.  
  
Having gotten the non-combatants out of the way, Yuka ran after them, but turned a corner. Sasuke followed her, making sure she wasn't hurt, when Yuka raised her hand and muttered a few words. "Force of Aragorn, Imbune Me!"  
  
She flashed a forest green for a moment and resolved into a sword wearing warrior. Sasuke blinked. "Miss Yuka?"  
  
"Sasuke?" Yuka looked at him, but her head snapped up at a scream. "Akane!"  
  
Another scream bit the air, one more masculine in nature. "Master Kuno! Loyalty of Samwise, Bind Me!" His garnet flared a ruby red as he resolved into a still short but a bit more handsome man with bare feet and a sword at his side. "Lets go."  
  
==================  
  
Ryoga strained against the Nazgul. "Go back to where you came from," he hissed, driving a punch into it's face. The Nazgul staggered but swung his sword at Ryoga's head. Ryoga blocked, but didn't see the Morgul Blade coming.  
  
Suddenly, a blade crashed down between them as Yuka's Anduril shone with a light, breaking the dagger in two. The Morgul Blade evaporated as she swung her sword, bisecting Enquea. "So long, sucker." Enquea's spirit flared out and dissapated.  
  
Sasuke drove his barrow blade into Attea's stomach, taking the heat off of Akane as Yuka rounded on Toldea. "You're next," she said, picking up the shaft of Akane's mallet. The head burst into flames as she drove it into Toldea's face. The Nazgul shrieked in pain as it danced around in flames.  
  
Sasuke ripped the Nazgul in two, bringing his sword upwards in a slash that scoured his false sinew and bones, the mist escaping in a rush of air. Spinning around, he whipped out an object from the depths of his pack that he now wore, and threw it at Toldea. A resounding clang echoed across the street as Sasuke's Frying Pan impacted on Toldea's head, a fine mist emitting from Toldea's hood.  
  
"A frying pan?" Yuka asked incrediously, picking up Sasuke's weapon.  
  
"I can only say that I think I'm getting the hang of this," Sasuke replied with a smirk. He then turned to help Akane up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Akane said, looking at the short man curiously. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Samwise, Third of the Nine," Sasuke said, surprising himself with his responce. "And this is my acomplice, Aragorn, Second of the Nine."  
  
"Oh, Ryoga!" Akane helped Ryoga up who blinked dazidly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ryoga said, adjusting his backpack. "Where are the others? Are Daisuke, Hiroshi, Yuka and Sayuri all right?"  
  
"They are fine," Yuka replied, sheathing Anduril. "Come, Samwise, let us depart."  
  
Samwise cast a glance at the scion of Kuno who was stirring and figured Tatewaki could last for a while longer without him. "Agreed."  
  
"Wait!" Akane called out, but the pair leapt away into the darkness.  
  
"The Second and Third of the Nine," Ryoga remarked, testing the names on his lips. "Aragorn and Samwise. Interesting pair."  
  
=================  
  
"Oh, back so soon? And with Samwise, excellent!"  
  
Sasuke de-transformed and shook his head. "Quite a battle we had," he said, looking at the young Tolkien. "But tell me something; why did you give the ring to me and not Master Kuno?"  
  
"Kuno was not of Gamgee's blood," Ranma replied smoothly. "He, admist others were powerful, and strong, but did not bear the mark of Gamgee. But no matter, an old friend had come early on, and asked me to locate the Fourth."  
  
"The Fourth? So soon?" Yuka asked, eyes wide. "Who are we going to find this time?"  
  
"Not just the Fourth," replied an old man, dressed in flowing white said, stepping out into the light. "But the Fifth as well."  
  
"May I introduce, Gandalf the White, the Ring-bearer of Narya, and my closest friend."  
  
The pair stared at the ancient Wizard in shock, a person of legend come to life. Gandalf smiled to himself.  
  
==================  
  
Authors notes : again with the cliff hanger. Gotta hate it when I do this.  
  
I'm getting the hang of blending Ranma and LOTR together. Expect this story to go full tilt with high fantasy and swashbuckling adventure. 


End file.
